Deja de Llorar
by Anyara
Summary: Una despedida rodeada de sentimientos encontrados, pero con la certeza de una desición inalterable... sólo puedo decir que es Inuyasha, el resto averíguenlo...


**Titulo: Deja de llorar ( Song Fic)**

**Autor: Anyara**

El observaba con sus dorados ojos las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ahora brillantes ojos marrones, jamás imagino lo triste que le resultaría tener que dejar a la mujer que mantuvo su corazón atado por tanto tiempo, los años pasaron incontables para él, de algún modo aquello era lo que había logrado que ese amor permaneciera intocable por un lapso de mas de cincuenta años, pero Inuyasha sabía bien que no había mucho mas que hacer, hacía mucho ya que descubrió que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, era hora …

_Estamos frente a frente y no decimos nada_

_Tú sabes lo que siento agachas la mirada_

_El amor se término_

_Y por eso digo adiós_

Intento disipar la tristeza que embarga mi alma, se que no se compara en lo absoluto a la tuya, me lo dicen tus ojos cansados de suplicar que mis palabras no sean mas que una pesadilla, pero al ver como cubres con tus manos las lagrimas, que de igual modo caen por entre tus dedos, no puedo evitar el acercarte a mi cuerpo y estrecharte contra mi, haz sido una parte muy importante de mi vida, no quiero verte sufrir, pero te causaría mas dolor de quedarme a tu lado en estas condiciones… sin amarte…, que puedo hacer, la vida se me ha girado por completo, sé bien que la decisión que tomé es la correcta, pero como puedo consolar tu dolor si soy el causante…

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara_

_Ahogan el llanto que se desprende de tu alma_

Golpeas mi pecho con tus puños intentando débilmente dañarme, no logras comprender lo que sucedió, a pesar de que te he dado mis motivos, es verdad hubo un tiempo en el que te habría seguido ciegamente y me reclamas las promesas hechas, sabes que intente cumplir, pero el engaño es la peor base para construir un amor… necesito ver que se apacigua tu dolor… pero sigue vivo, como una herida abierta sobre tu piel

_Me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo_

_Que donde esta el amor que te había prometido_

Mi tiempo a tu lado fue hermoso, a pesar de las dificultades y jamás lo olvidaré, pero ya debes entender que nuestro camino juntos termino, no puedo mantener una mentira… Oh Kami, quisiera lograr verte sonreír una vez mas… comprendo que es pedir demasiado…

_Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos_

_Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido_

Te abrazó mientras te rindes en mis brazos, intentando que tus lagrimas que ahora ya son amargos sollozos cesen, acaricio tu negro cabello, susurrándote algunas palabras que mitiguen tu pesar, siento como se me destruye el alma al oírte derramar las incontables gotas que comienzan a humedecer mis ropas, escucho tu voz entrecortada, suplicar, diciendo que tu vida se acabara si no me quedo contigo… no puedo amor… quisiera tener el sentimiento que deseas… pero ya no…

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado_

_Deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado_

Verás como todo pasar�, eres fuerte… lo sé…en tu vida habrá otro amor, uno que opaque totalmente lo que sientes por mí…uno menos tormentoso, que te dará la tranquilidad que tanto necesitas… cariño…te ruego… ya no llores, ya no lo hagas… te arropo con mis brazos, intentando protegerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si yo soy la razón de ese dolor, tengo la certeza de la verdad, tal vez hoy termines por odiarme, espero que no… pero lo comprendería…

_El amor que esperar llegará_

_El amor que no te puedo dar_

_Y verás que cuando estés con él_

_Seré un recuerdo que vas a olvidar_

Me quede junto a ti esta noche, no quiero que estés sola, quizás esperando que mañana comprenderás mejor las cosas, estas cansada y aún suspiras entre sueños, habría deseado amarte por siempre, pero al corazón no se lo puede gobernar…él toma sus propias decisiones arrastrando nuestra libertad con ellas… de algún modo me siento triste, por saber que deberé prescindir de tu compañía…nunca dejarás de tener un lugar especial… pero aquella parte que deseas de mí ya no te pertenece… Te ame Kikyo… ahora que descansas te lo diré por última vez, despidiéndome de este modo de ti, liberando mi culpa… la vida es así… nos sorprende…

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos_

_Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar_

_Siento tristeza en mi interior_

_Por no ganarle al corazón_

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado_

_Deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado_

Camino solitario, te deje con mi suplica de que intentes ser feliz… se que lo serás…la brisa de la mañana acaricia mi rostro y mece mi cabello, la recibo como el anuncio de un nuevo futuro… y ahí esta ella, agitando su mano, como tantas otras veces esperando por mi y a pesar que sabe que pase la noche en tu compañía, me recibe con una sonrisa… yo solo puedo responderle pegándola a mi cuerpo, porque ya es una parte de mí y acariciando sus labios con los míos… es la que cautivo mi corazón… llenándome de una vida, que aunque me duela reconocerlo, ya no tenía junto a ti… Te amo, Kagome…

Fin

Un Tema de Leandro Martinez

Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño trabajo que nació en base a este tema de un compatriota chileno, así que espero que les agrade y si lo desean, agradecería algún comentario...(Anyara arrodillada)...(Anyara bromista)...

Besitos


End file.
